Edgar Frog
Edgar Frog (nicknamed Eddie by Chris Emerson) is one of the two Frog Brothers, portrayed by Corey Feldman in the films. He also appears in the Comic Book Miniseries Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs that bridges the gap between the The Lost Boys & Lost Boys: The Tribe. He is the brother of Alan Frog. Early Life Edgar Frog grew up in the beach town of Santa Carla, California with his parents and brother, Alan Frog. Even at an early age, Edgar was a big fan of comic books due to his parents owning a comic book store on the beach front. Around his teenage years, Edgar and his brother developed a unhealthy obsession with horror comic books mainly to do with vampires. This encouraged the brothers to become vampire hunters, and they dedicated there lives to a higher purpose. At some point in his teenage years, Edgar was given a job at his families comic book store as a shop assistant but he considered this a mere cover-up to his vampire hunting business he had set up with his brother. 1984 The Lost Boys Edgar's fate as a Vampire Hunter was sealed when Sam Emerson first entered his families comic book shop in the summer of 1987. Both he and his brother took an immediate dislike to Sam which was not helped when Sam proved to have a superior knowledge of comic books then they did. Despite this, Edgar chose to warn Sam of the vampires they believed to be infesting their hometown and attempted to give him a copy of 'Vampires Everywhere'. Sam denied it, however, and before Edgar could convince him any further, a comic book was stolen by a group of rockers. The next day, Sam entered their comic shop once again which gave the Frog Brothers another chance to confront him. Upon asking him whether he has noticed anything 'unusual' about Santa Carla yet, Sam replied 'No, it's a pretty cool place...if you're a martian.' Edgar quickly corrected him by saying 'Or a vampire.' After Sam quickly voiced his disbelief, the brothers announced that they were in fact Vampire Hunters. Edgar gave Sam a copy of 'Destroy All Vampires' which had the brothers phone number on the back in case he ever needed them. The Frogs didn't hear from Sam again until the next night where they got a call announcing that Sam's brother, Michael Emerson, has become a vampire. After having their advice of killing Michael refused, they hung up on Sam. The next day, however, Sam met up with them once again but this time with the knowledge that Michael is only a half vampire there fore still partly mortal. They three new found friends decided that if they were to save Michael they would have to kill the head vampire. The trouble was, they had no idea who that could be. After Sam's suspicions that his mother's boyfriend Max could be the head vampire, the Frog Brother's were asked by Sam to attend his mother's dinner party that evening to which Max would be present. After putting Max under a series of tests it had become apparent that Max was not even a vampire let alone the head. The next time Sam had called, Michael had discovered where the Vampires lair was. Edgar along with Sam, Alan and Michael 'borrowed' Michael and Sam's grandfather's car and headed towards the lair. Once there, Edgar and Alan attempted to stake a fellow half-vampire Star, but were quickly stopped by Michael. Unfazed, the brothers continued to search for the full vampires whilst Michael removed the half vampires. After a while of searching, they stumbled across a hidden cave which turned out to be 'one giant coffin'. Not knowing who could possibly be the head vampire, Edgar decided that they'll have to kill them all starting with Marko. But when Edgar staked Marko he let out a ear-piercing scream which awoke all the other vampires. As Edgar, Sam and Alan attempted to scramble out one of the vampires, David, grabbed Sam and attempted to pull him inside the cave. Using their knowledge of vampires, Edgar and Alan pull David into the sunlight causing him to back away due to the pain. After this the Frogs and the Emersons prepare for battle knowing they only have a few hours of daylight before the vampires come for them. Filling the Emersons bath tub with holy water and arming themselves with stakes and bow & arrows, the teenagers waited for night fall. When night came Edgar and Alan rushed upstairs with two other half-vampires, Star and Laddie. After shutting the door and being completely out of earshot of Michael, the brothers decided they should just kill the half vampires as well. Star and Laddie rushed away and the brothers attempted to chase them but they were stopped in their tracks but a vampire called Paul. Seemingly outraged by the death of his friend Marko, Paul came at Edgar and Alan furiously. Little did he know, the Frog Brothers had loaded their water pistols up with holy water and one squirt appeared to cause him a tremendous amount of pain. More angry than he was before, Paul once again went for the Frogs but they were saved by Sam's dog, Nanook who pushed him into the bathtub full of holy water making him explode through the plumbing filling the whole house full of blood. Shortly after, the two met up with Sam who had taken down a vampire called Dwayne downstairs. Agreeing they were 'Awesome Monster Bashers!', they were all taken by surprise over Laddie, who had apparently been taking shelter underneath the bed. The thirst appeared to have gotten to Laddie as he went for the three boys but he was stopped by Star who held him back. Later on in the evening, Max appeared and revealed that he was in fact the head vampire. Attempting to save the Emersons, the Frog Brothers attacked Max head on but were thrown off with ease. Just as it seemed there was no hope left, the Emersons' grandfather appeared, staking Max through the heart subsequently turning all half vampires back to humans. Edgar then discussed with his brother how much they should charge them for their services. 1990 The Lost Girls : CANON NOTE: This information may not entirely be cannon. It comes from a never-filmed, authorless sequel. The information here is more 'trivia' and 'what if' type games. A bit of fun here and there and perhaps a bit more depth to a fairly subtle character. Apparently not all of the vampires were killed during what they called the "Battle For Santa Carla". David survived and rebuilt his gang of vampire-bikers, this time mostly girls. After some time they began to openly feed again, though limiting themselves, mostly, to the rival gang Surf Nazi's until the gang had nearly been completely driven out. Of course Edgar and Alan knew instantly there were more vampires and tried to convince Sam to take up the fight again. Sam refused, content to let the past die, at least until he falls in love with newcomer to town who, like his brother, shows signs of vampirism. After an initial (disastrous) battle where Edgar, Alan, Sam and Angel attempt to attack David and his Lost Girls in their own hide out the Vampire Hotel at night, Edgar was captured and force-fed vampire blood by an unnamed vampire, though it is generally assumed that it was David who did it. Now a Half Vampire he explained his appearance at the top of the bluffs by saying he simply escaped. He continues to help Alan, Sam and Angel prepare for another round with the vampires and even retrofits a 50 gallon water tank (which it is assumed Sam 'borrowed' from Grandpa while making repairs to the Emerson House after the events of 1987 The Lost Boys) to the back of the Frog Brothers "Vampire-Tank" which destabilizes it horribly. The second battle goes about as well as the first although Alan's vampire vaccine is proven very effective as one of the Lost Girls head explodes after she bites him. Edgar shows his fangs and the two brothers fight before Grandpa shows up with dynamite and blows a hole in the top of the cave, letting daylight in. 2007 Reign of Frogs : CANON NOTE: although they were printed these comics are generally NOT considered canon. Mostly for two reasons: One - In the last comic of the series it's revealed that Edgar made the previous 3 issues entirely up. He flat out lied to the kid. Two - With all of the inconsistencies present in this and Thirst, they aren't considered canon by most. Four years after their first vampire hunt, the Frog Brothers still lived with their parents and worked in their comic book store. But one evening, they received a unexpected visit from the surviving vampire of their first hunt, David. David had seemingly survived his fight against Michael Emerson and wanted revenge for his betrayal and the death of his brothers. After attempting to get information of Michael's whereabouts from the Frog Brothers, David reveals that he has built a new family. Unlike his brother, Edgar did not attack the vampires straight away. Instead he watched as Alan was easily knocked out by David who had thrown him across the store. Edgar attempted to make a grab for his vampire hunting gear but was stopped by one of David's sisters. Just as she attempted to bite him, Sam Emerson showed up with a bow and arrow killing the vampire. Sam's entrance also distracted David from Alan who threw the Frog down on floor and sent another of his vampires after Sam. Whilst Sam defended himself, Edgar began to fight the vampires along side his newly awakened brother. Once David left, Edgar asked why Sam had returned. Sam replied with the confirmation that he still believed. That night, the three friends returned to the Emerson household to check on the antlers that had impaled David four years earlier. Finding that they have disappeared, Edgar and Alan take to raiding the Emersons fridge instead where they come across Sam's grandfather's double-stuff oreos. After realizing that the oreos are six years out of date, Edgar begins to go through Grandpa's special shelf and realized that everything is out of date. After smelling a root beer bottle it has become apparent the bottles contain blood. When Grandpa arrived he admitted he is in fact a vampire and was turned by a woman called Widow Johnson. The three boys and Grandpa traveled to the vampire lair where Grandpa sneaked them in. Finding most of the vampires asleep, the boys killed them with ease but at some point during the battle the vampires awoke and killed Grandpa. Whilst battling alongside Alan, Edgar finds him crouched on the floor. Alan reveals that he has been turned but this has no time to sink in with Edgar as he is distracted by other vampires. After finding Sam crying over his dead grandfather in the corner he finds out that his brother has fled thus ending the partnership the brothers had had their entire lives. 2008 The Tribe The turning of his brother hit Edgar hard. Soon after the events of the night he turned, Edgar moved out of Santa Carla and into Luna Bay. It was here where he set up a surfboard shaping company and supplied on-demand to surfboard stores. Living in a caravan in the town's more desolate area, Edgar was never disturbed leaving him in an isolation he has never experienced before due to the close relationship he had had with his brother. Despite never truly getting over his brother, Edgar did not give up vampire hunting and decorated his land with signs stating 'You Are Not Invited In' and garlic around the caravan. A year later, Edgar's caravan was approached by the nephew of his best friend, Chris Emerson. Looking for an apprenticeship for surfboard shaping, Chris had left his address and phone number at Edgar's caravan after his knocks were ignored. Evidently, this is a decision that would soon save his life. Edgar later went to Chris' house and saved him from his sister who had apparently been turned. However, when Edgar tried to stake her, Chris angrily pushed him aside and slammed the door in his face. Later on, Chris had appeared to have changed his view based on another run in with a different vampire and went back to Edgar's place. Edgar assured him that if he ever gets in the way of his vampire hunting duties again he would find himself on the wrong side of the stake. Edgar also told him that he understood what Chris was going through as he had lost a sibling to the other side much like Chris had. After several meetings with Chris, they find out that Nicole is only a half-vampire and they still have time to save her. Chris decided that the best way to destroy the tribe his sister had joined was to do it from the inside much to Edgar's dismay. Edgar attempted to convince Chris otherwise but Chris just retorted that 'She's family, asshole!'. This hurt Edgar as he remembered losing his brother to the other side, and with a new found strength he decided that this was the only way. The night after Chris' initiation ceremony, Chris refused to feed and the tribe turned against him. Chris only managed to kill one as he was virtually weaponless. Suddenly, Edgar appeared brandishing two stakes which scared off the remaining two. Edgar repeatedly asked if Chris was cool, referring to the Thirst half-vampires feel. After Chris used his new vampiric speed to tell Edgar he is, Edgar muttered despairingly 'I hate fucking vampires.' That night, the two of them got inside Edgar's truck where he would introduce the range of weapons you use when fighting vampires. Showing Chris his newly developed water balloon launcher, he added 'This is my baby. Don't touch it.' He also revealed that he has become a minister using a online service which allows him to make his own holy water balloons. Upon reaching the vampiric lair, Edgar led the way as they journeyed through the confusing tunnels of the cave. Even though Edgar had warned Chris that they must stick together, Chris was captured by a vampire called Erik and Edgar was left to fight another called Kyle. Kyle told Edgar that 'Chris isn't here, But your brother might be.' After missing with his Garlic boa, Edgar launched his Holy Water Balloon and which hit Kyle directly in the face causing it to explode. Later on, after seeing Chris had killed the head vampire and saved his sister, Edgar announced that they will be getting a bill for his services. Edgar then found a trapped boy called Evan in a coffin and gave him and the Emerson's a ride home. 2010 The Thirst Edgar Frog was at his lowest point in the Thirst. His brother was a half vampire and they argued viciously whenever they spoke, he was forced to kill his best friend, and he was financially ruined, his custom made surf boards were not pulling in enough cash to cover the cost of his hunts. Vampire hunting was the only thing he was good at in life and to be honest, he wasn't very good at it. By the year 2010, Edgar had apparently given up hunting all together and had fallen into a deep depression. He had cut himself off from the human world almost entirely, only speaking to a handful of people namely Zoe, and Frank in the near by town of San Cazador, Blake (who's compound is within a few house but we are never given an exact location of), and he only kept the briefest correspondence with Laddie. The Michael and Star (and it is assumed the entire Emerson family) refused to acknowledge his existence and completely ignored him over Sam's death and staking even if Edgar was himself in deep mourning over the loss of his best friend. When an popular vampire-romance novels Gwen Lieber comes to him for help he is very nearly openly hostile to her and tells her that not only does he not give a damn about the plight of her brother, he is not a vampire hunter. Despite foreclose proceedings he refuses to take the massive stack of cash she is willing to pay him. Stuck in a conflict of morals, he heads to his brother for advice and they spend the time verbally sparing. This is an Edgar Frog who just does not care anymore. A trip to Sam's Grave and a surprise "visit" from Alan along with the vampires attacking Zoe finally motivates Edgar to fully take up the hunt again. References Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Canon Plot Page Category:Human Category:Frog Brother Category:Awsome Monster Basher Category:Book of All Knowledge Category:Half-Vampire